The Big Four in Storybrooke
by vangian13
Summary: After Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Angus, Jack, and Zoe (Jacks sister) All run away for different reasons, they create portals to the Enchanted Forest and meet Rapunzel and Pascal. They share a fantastic life together. But when Regina's curse takes effect. what happens when Henry finds Zoe's book, Hiccup saves Henry from a car accident, and Hiccup finds Toothless underground with her
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup Haddock hates his life, his home, his father, all he wants is to get away. That was first possible a few weeks ago when Trader Johan came to port a few days before the recent dragon raid, Hiccup came onto his boat.

"Well master 'iccup what are ya look-in for today?" the sailor asked.

"I am trying to find something that would allow me to escape Berk in the event of an emergency. I have something to trade for it, a magical item for a magical item." Hiccup pulled out of his vest a bottle of black ink. "When someone makes contact with the ink or uses it to write something it will freeze that person in place." Johan takes the bottle in his hands eyes widened.

"Why my boy it is, where could you possibly get it?"

"I found the Squid dead on the beach. I saw ink coming out of it when I saw an animal that touched the ink frozen in place. It was hard to collect and I froze once."

"Fascinating story my boy, I do have something I could trade." Johan walked to his lower deck and grabbed a chest. He opened it to reveal a vile with a sprout on one side and a bean pod on the other. "I know what that ink is Hiccup and it's near impossible to get. These beans are used to create magical portals anywhere you go. The sprout is the plant that grows them."

"Is it a deal then?"

"It's a deal."

After Hiccup bonded with Toothless, a Night Fury and the rarest dragon species known to Vikings, and made the tail fin. Hiccup decided that when Toothless was able to fly again they would leave Berk together. So on the day of the choosing, Hiccup packed all of his supplies and opened the bean pod to reveal inside were four clear, slightly glowing beans.

"Hey Toothless were leaving, let's get ready to head out. Toothless bounded over to the boy and sniffed the basket. "I don't have any fish right now bud, were leaving." Hiccup pulled out a silver bean, looked at the lake and threw it in the water, a whirlpool began to form. Hiccup looked to Toothless, "let's go bud." Hiccup strapped himself in; they flew up into the air, and dove into the portal made by the bean.

* * *

><p>Merida loves her family and home, but she must leave to get her freedom.<p>

Her attempt at that unfortunately caused the destruction of the bow she used. It was a good thing she used a replica of her bow. Her real one was strapped on her back as she cried into Angus' mane. Then he stopped on a dime causing the surprised Merida to yell at the horse when she looked around at where she was at. She was in an ancient ring of stones. All different shapes and sizes, all bigger than Merida none the less. She then saw them, wisps, ancient spirits that lead one to their fate. She began to follow them. It lead to a cottage. Merida walked down a path and entered to see a bunch of bear carvings. "Hello dearie," Merida turned to see an old lady carving a bear statue. "See what you like, everything is half off." Merida picked up a two handled bear flower pot.

"I, I, don understand."

Suddenly the Old woman was at her side, "see any thin ya like?"

She kept blabbering on when Merida saw her broom sweeping by itself. Then Merida realized the woman in front of her was a Witch. They got into this argument.

"How about this, I'll buy every carving you have."

"And how are you going to pay for that Dearie?"

"With this," Merida took off her medallion of three bears the Witch tried to snatch it. "Every carving, and, one spell."

"You sure ye know what you're doin'?"

"I want, a spell, to escape my mother, go somewhere I can be free, that'll change my fate."

"Done," The Witch then took them out of the house and back in to see the entire place had changed, then the witch began to make the spell. In the end Merida was given a strange, green elixir. "Remember, once you use the potion you will need to find a different way back, And expect delivery of purchase within a fort night."

Merida was back at the stone ring. "We'll sleep now Angus, tomorrow, it's off to a new land."

Merida awoke the next day hearing her parent's voices.

"Merida, where are ye lass?" Fergus called.

"Merida, come out now!" her mother said in a frustrated voice. Then they saw her in the clearing.

"Merida, whe-"

"STOP!" Merida yelled at her parents, bow ready to fire. "All you want to do is give me away mother, all you thought of was yourself, well, ye won't have me now!" then Merida threw the potion in the center of the stone circle. A smashing sound, following a gas cloud, all being sucked into a strange green portal formed on the center. Merida mounted Angus, "goodbye what I wish will be forever." Angus galloped and jumped into the portal. Her parents yelling at her from above.

* * *

><p>After their parent's deaths, Jack and Zoe will be separated unless they run away. Jack went to a local trader and explained his situation. Jack sold everything they couldn't take with them, all in the form of gold coins. when Jack returned to his sister, they went to this Frozen lake they loved to ice skate on. Once they were there, Jack took out a snow globe that their mother said had the magical ability to go anywhere if you whisper the name of the place and shake the snow globe. Jacks mother had got it for Christmas when she was six.<p>

"You ready to go Zoe?"

"Yes Jack, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You still are to me." Then Jack pinched Zoe's rose read cheeks.

"Jack!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it"

"Anyways, shall we escape this land?"

"I couldn't agree more, so, where are we going?" Zoe pulled out a book with the words 'Once Upon A Time' on the cover. She opened the book to one of the pages.

"How about the Enchanted Forest?"

"Eh, works for me." Then Jack whispered, 'Enchanted forest' into the snow globe and threw it in the middle of a frozen lake. Suddenly, a blue portal formed in the waters. "Ready?"

"Ready," then the siblings, holding hands, jumped into the portal. But as they were falling something began to happen to them. Their hair began to turn white their eyes turning blue, and their skin was turning paler by the minute. The shepherds crook had belonged to their father that was in Jacks left hand began to glow blue faintly. Zoe drifted into a slumber as they fell through the portal.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel is tired of being cooped up in her tower; she wants to see the world. She doesn't care what her mother says, she is going to explore the forest the moment she is sure her mother is gone. She would go see the floating lights that appeared on her birthday every year. Rapunzel was going to see them no matter what. She looked up to her father, the Sun her mother told her that her father came down to earth in a human form, then the sun met Gothel and fell in love with her. Then they gave birth to a child who was blessed with her father's extraordinary healing abilities, every day he went to her the sun dimmed slightly more and more, then the suns brother, Man in Moon, was forced to place the sun back where he belongs. The sun glow brightly again but Gothel was saddened that the sun had left her. Rapunzel was all she had left of him. Her mother told her that many people would want the control of the sun's daughter. She was also gifted with the ability to heal any wound, and make the old young again, making an unstoppable empire. The only way to get rid of her powers was to cut her hair. One day someone tried to take her power by cutting off a bit of her hair causing the whole strand to turn brown and lose its power. So that's why she was here in this tower. When she was finished packing she climbed out of the tower and felt grass on her feet for the first time. She went through a few mood swings and eventually continued on her way, and then she saw something. It was a massive whorl pool that was glowing! She walked over to it, with Pascal, her pet chameleon changing colors from the color of his own skin to the color of the portal thing. Then she saw something come out. There were six of them but only four seemed human. One was a giant lizard of sorts with wings, it was black as the night sky, and it also had a person on its back. He was quite small, he had brown hair and his face was covered in freckles. The other creature was a horse, one that appeared from the more northern areas due to the amount of fur, it also had a rider. One with fiery red hair made of practically millions of curls that would be impossible to brush. The last two were both incredibly pale with white hair. After looking at the scene for a little bit the one with the black lizard woke up and saw her and the rest of the scene.<p>

"What happened?" the boy asked Rapunzel.

"I don't know? You all came through a portal of some kind."

Well we should be able to fix the confusion. Anyways, I'm Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock."

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, when I checked I couldn't find any stories about the big four in StoryBrooke. If anyone knows other stories like this one please let me know. I plan to update soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen year old Cody Ingrid (Hiccup Haddock) was in his wheelchair going from the hospital to his Parent's Gym. Ingrid Strength was the best workout building in Storybrooke. His father, Isaac Ingrid (Stoic Haddock) was the strongest man in the town; his mother was by far one or the greatest acrobats any one has ever known. Cody, with his skinny frame wanted to help at the gym by inventing. Many of these didn't turn out well. There were some successful inventions. Like an athletic challenge for his mom where she had to dodge incoming projectiles, or in this case, water balloons. Cody was currently in a wheelchair because of a car accident where he saved the mayor's five year old child from possible death. She was able to pay for the surgery and the wheelchair. Henry is grateful for saving him at the cost of Cody's left leg. Henry always visited the boy after school since that day, and when he was old enough he went to the gym that Cody worked at. That's when he noticed a few things; Cody was still the same age as when he met him, as well as people doing the same things every day or so with the occasional events. That's when he noticed hiccup vanishing on a daily basis but still being there when school ends only for a quick conversation. Then his teacher, Ms. Mary Margaret, gave him a leather bound book with the words 'Once Upon A Time' across the cover.

* * *

><p>"Before you say it, yes I know it's a weird name but it's not the worst."<p>

"Why would why would your parents name you Hiccup?"

"My parents believed a hideous name would frighten off gnomes and trolls, like our demeanor wouldn't already do that."

"Anyways, I'm Rapunzel, and this is Pascal." She points to the chameleon on her shoulder. "So, who are your friends?"

Hiccup turns around to see everyone else, "the only one I know here is Toothless." Then he pats the dragon on his head.

The other four begin to stir.

"I think we made it Zoe." The boy with white hair says to the little girl. Then he looks up to the four that are currently awake, he gasps at the sight of the dragon.

"Where am I?"

"Why this is the Enchanted Forest."

"Zoe, we made it- Zoe?" Jack sees his sister all pale with white hair. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>Jason and Lyla Overland both live in an abandoned house with twin siblings Nicolas and Ava Zimmer. Life for them is rough, they are all orphans, after the death of the Overland parents, the kids still owned the house and found Nick and Ava, and they don't know what happened to their parents. Jack tries to work as many jobs as possible with the occasional help of his sister. He also rents the house to this family of six, the parents, three triplet boys, and one girl about his age who is very spirited, Sally her name was.<p>

* * *

><p>Sally Breckenridge was a free spirited Scottish teenager amongst her mother. She was one of those traditional women who want to pick out their children's dates. Sally however wants to be a fierce hunter and she does things old school with a bow and arrow. Something she says to herself was, 'when ye pick up a gun, the animals never see ye the same way again.' She always told herself that, she also had an unnaturally thick Scottish accent. Her young brothers were more like we devils. Her father Lewis, liked to go to the Ingrid gym every day, his best friend Isaak owned the gym. He also gets along with his son Cody because they both are missing their left leg. Sally's father however was born without a left leg but it was really intimidating for some people when he had his peg. The only difference was that Cody's leg was metal and more flexible. Her father was still very strong with his disadvantage either way.<p>

* * *

><p>Young Dabney Meager is a spirited and grade A student, and expected to become valedictorian at the end of the school year. However it is currently October and she has already done all the school work till December. She is currently reading a documentary on the History of maple syrup when her mother gets back home. She is an advisor to the mayor of the town and she is one of her closest friends. Other than school Dabney didn't get out much. She often spent her time reading, painting, sculpting, and doing chores. Her mother did take her everywhere except school. She was one of those really over protective parents. It probably had to do with her father being killed when they lived in Minnesota. He was killed by these twin brothers, the Stabbingtons they called themselves. They killed her father and tried to kidnap her but her mother hit them upside the head with a frying pan that was cooking stir-fry, so the pan also burned them. Leaving a mirror image of her mother's name on the backs of their heads, Dabney could say that stir-fry saved her life.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon, all eight of them were up and having a conversation, well at least the ones who could talk. They all explained why they left and who they were.<p>

"So you were forced to marry someone you just met that day?!" Jack half yelled.

"Why would your mother force you to do something like that?" Rapunzel replied.

"No kidding!" Hiccup answered.

'Well isn't that sweet now dearies." All eight of them turn around to see a tall man in a leather suit with brownish green scaly skin, like the color of a swamp.

"Who are you?" Zoe asked.

"Oh where are my manners." Then the scaly man bows, "Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? And I'm sure you all know where Cody is sneaking off to.<strong>

**Guest: I know right? I looked EVERYWHERE for a Rise of the brave tangled dragons in Storybrooke fanfiction and all I found was a website that explained what the Alternate universe was. So I just said "If I can't find one, then I'll make one." Anyways, glad you liked it.**

**If you want more of the big four in Storybrooke than Please review, also, has anybody ever noticed that Toothless is rarely in crossovers? Just something that I noticed, have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Toothless hated it down here. These dark and gloomy caves were torture; he couldn't fly without Hiccup. Oh how he missed the boy. The only company he had here were these two other dragons named Maleficent and Cloudjumper. Maleficent constantly complained about this pain in her left ear flap, which she claimed some prince who called himself James did to her. Apparently he shoved a capsule in her ear as a hiding place. Her constant complaining drove the black dragon crazy!

Toothless preferred Cloudjumper who said he also had a rider. Toothless had been stuck in this cavern for 27 years. There was the occasional visit from Regina, the evil queen who stuck the three of them there in the first place. Apparently even if he found Hiccup, the boy wouldn't remember him, not unless something big from his past was reenacted or the curse that sent him here was broken. Then a few weeks ago something happened, something that he waited 27 years for.

* * *

><p>Young Cody Ingrid and his girlfriend Rachel Harrison (Astrid Hofferson) were planning on sneaking into the library. The place had been closed for years. He wanted to know what Regina was hiding. When it was dark, he told his dad he would be out with Rachel on a date. Cody wasn't all that popular at first, but when he saved the mayor's son, his popularity skyrocketed. Finally earning respect from his buff and egomaniac cousin Scott and his friends Tristan and Tristan's twin sister Ashly. Those two barely make one brain considering their I.Q. points.<p>

"You ready Cody?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, now please give me a boost will you milady?" Cody requested. Soon he was up on the roof of the library and pulling Rachel up too. Then they climbed in through a window in the clock tower and into the library. After going down the stairs, they saw the vast assortment of books. Derek (Fishlegs) would love it here. After some looking around, Cody was drawn to an intricate tree carving on the wall. He ran his fingers over the carving and felt an odd notch of sorts on one of the knots. Cody pressed on the knot, and the wall slid open, revealing a hidden elevator.

"Whoa," both Rachel and Cody gasped. They cautiously walked in. The couple watched the light from the open door fade as the elevator descended down to the tunnels beneath Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, did you say your name was Rumpelstiltskin?" Merida asked.<p>

"Indeed I did, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin answered.

"You're the dark one!" Rapunzel said, clearly frightened.

"Who?" Jack questioned.

"The dark one is said to hold all the enchanted forest's dark magic." Rapunzel answered

"Well quite the smart one you are, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin commented. "What I would like to know is how you got here in the first place."

"Magic snow globe," Jack said.

"Witch's spell," Merida continued.

"What about you, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin looked to Hiccup.

"A magic bean," Hiccup answered the dark one, his eyebrows rose.

"Do you have any left?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, almost as if he begged for it but still powerful nonetheless.

"Three left."

* * *

><p>Cody and Rachel came to a stop at a large, torch lit stone tunnel.<p>

"I wonder what Regina is hiding." Cody mumbled.

"It must affect electricity for there to be torches." Rachel said to herself.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll find out."

The two walked down the corridor for a while till they came upon a very large cavern. There was a large crevice in the middle of the room, and an eerie looking vapor cloud was seeping from the crevice. The cavern stretched out far in the distance, and the ceiling was at least five hundred feet high at a minimum. But there were two little details that really stood out. First was a glass and wood coffin. The second was rather shocking.

There were not one, but three dragons in on the other side of the crevice.

"Cody, let's get out before they notice-" but before Rachel could finish her sentence, the dragons looked up. Two were black with lighter patches here and there, and they had green eyes. There were differences though, like one was a lot bigger with massive white horns and what looked like gills on each side of its face. The other smaller one had small flaps on the sides of its triangular head. Somehow, Cody felt a connection to the smaller dragon, like he had seen it before. The third dragon had an owlish face and two sets of wings. Cody felt drawn to the smaller dragon and began to walk on a path that led across the gorge.

"Cody what are you doing!" Rachel whisper yelled.

"Hang on a sec." Soon Cody was on the other side of the gorge in front of the smallest dragon, which was approaching him with a kindness in its eyes that Cody could have sworn was familiar. Soon his hand was only inches from the dragon's snout. He didn't want to see his arm taken off, so he turned away. He felt something warm and scaly touch his palm. Then a wave of images and memories washed through his mind and body. Once the wave passed, he said something that would strike fear into Regina.

"I remember."

* * *

><p>"Where exactly did you get three magic beans?" Rumple questioned.<p>

"I traded some paralyzing squid ink for four magic beans and a bean sprout from a trader that came around my home."

"Where exactly are you from?"

"The Barbaric Archipelago."

"Oh, you're from the land of man versus beast; I can clearly see you changed that." He pointed to Toothless.

"Why do you want magic beans?"

"That there is my business, but I am trying to get to a land without magic."

"Oh we're from there," Zoe said before covering her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry buddy, I'll be back." Then Cody, or as he now remembers, Hiccup walked back to Rachel on the other side of the gorge.<p>

"There's a lot I need to explain. Meet me at Granny's tomorrow okay?" Cody asked Rachel.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that explains where Cody has been disappearing to, how will Rachel react when she learns she is an axe wielding shield maiden?<strong>

**FictionLover124: that is how Toothless fits in Storybrooke as a dragon, and yes it is pretty awesome.**

**Thank you for reading this talked about but not actually done Alternate Universe. Please Review and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're from the land without magic?" Rumpelstiltskin asked the white haired kids.

"Yeah, well, there is magic but it is so rare most would think it doesn't exist, not to mention that it is unpredictable." Jack answered.

"That would explain the hair," Hiccup commented.

"So anyways, what would you like in exchange for a magic Bean?" Rumpelstiltskin questioned.

"Well,"

* * *

><p>Cody went to see Rachel at Granny's the next day.<p>

"So Cody," Rachel sipped a cup of coca, "what was going on down their?"

"It was strange, when I touched the dragon a wave of memories flashed in my head, these memories though weren't my own, yet it seemed that they were."

"What exactly did you see?"

"Well, it was a mid-evil Viking village of some kind with dragons of all sorts attacking and stealing food. Some of the people here were there as well; you were there as a female worrier of some kind, and apparently everyone in the place had some kind of weird name."

"What was mine?"

"You seemed to be named Astrid."

Well, what was yours?"

"Well, please don't burst out laughing, but mine was, Hiccup Haddock."

* * *

><p>"Well, let me and my new friends discuss this real quick, maybe you can return at dusk when we make an agreement" Hiccup asked the dark one.<p>

"Eh, alright dearie, but you better have decided on something by then," and in a flash of blue smoke he was gone. Soon the rest turned around in a circle and talked to one another.

"So what should we trade for?" Jack asked.

"Well I think we should think this through before we do it." Merida added.

"Well, since I just ran away and most of us just got here, we could try and ask for a place where we could live?" Rapunzel suggested.

"Well, if we were to do that we would need to be specific on what we want since he might have a reputation for cleverly working the deal so he doesn't give much," Jack included.

"Good point, and since it is my bean were trading I think I know what to do for our living foundations." Hiccup pulled out a piece of paper and started sketching a diagram of their future home. Rapunzel pulled out a map she made of the Enchanted Forest and made suggestions of where they would live. In the end they chose a cascade of mountains that few people travel to but with a dragon or horse they could get to a nearby trading town. (Basically it is the port where Rumpelstiltskin took Hook's hand.) The building would be two stories tall with a stable to put Angus. The first floor would consist of a storage area, a kitchen, a living area, and a spare room for Hiccup and Toothless. The second floor would have four bedrooms, one for Merida, Rapunzel, and one for Jack and Zoe to share. The fourth is more storage for when Merida's order comes in. Outside the building, there was about a half acre of land to plant the sprout Hiccup got for growing beans. The rest of the space for the bargain will be given in the form of supplies and a sustainable food inventory.

Once Dusk came so did Rumpelstiltskin, "so dearies have you decided?"

"Yes we have, we plan to restart our lives here in the enchanted forest so we made a diagram of our living space" they gave the dark one the diagram of the plans for their new home.

"Two things, one, why is it so detailed? Two, why so little?"The dark one questioned.

"There is the chance that you might try to cleverly manipulate the deal so we would get less than what we would want." Hiccup explained.

"Smart kids you are."Rumple answered. As soon as he signed a contract, Hiccup gave the dark one a magic bean, and he sent all of them in a puff of blue smoke to the exact location on the map. What they all saw was the house drawn on the map.

"This is truly amazing Rumpelstiltskin." Hiccup commented,

"Hope we can do business again dearies." Then in a flash of smoke he was gone.

"So, what now?" Rapunzel questioned.

* * *

><p>"Why did your parents name you that?"<p>

"Something about frightening gnomes and trolls, like our charming demeanor wouldn't do that."

"Wait Cody; was that sarcasm I just heard you say?" Cody had this habit of taking people's sarcastic remarks and taking them literally, so sarcasm from him was as rare as a total solar eclipse (about once every three years I think).

"This Hiccup guy is very sarcastic in my memories. It must be a strong habit of his for me to do it naturally."

"So, who exactly are those dragons in the cave, you said one of their names, what are the other two's?"

"I don't know the other two but the one I was with was named Toothless."

How did a ferocious dragon get that name?"

"His teeth can retract into his gums. You should see his toothless smile, it's oddly adorable." Then Cody saw Henry walk over to their table.

Hey Cody, hey Rachel, what's up?" Henry asked the two teenagers sitting at the table.

"Oh the usual stuff, how are you doing this fine day Henry?"

"That's the thing actually Cody, nothing changes, everything stays the same, like time is standing still."

"Well if we notice this Henry we will tell you, how does that sound?"

"I guess that works."Then Henry paid a bill for his coca and left the diner.

* * *

><p>Soon the whole gang was exploring the house that was recently created. Hiccup and toothless went to their room in the house and were impressed on the creativity of the place. Jack and Zoe explored their room thoroughly and they really enjoyed the view from their window. Rapunzel and Pascal were thrilled with the paints they had in their room, they could make amazing works of art here.<p>

"I think I will go on a flight with Toothless," then hiccup got on his dragons back and flew off into the vast mountains of their new home."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? I might re-write this chapter later for better calligraphy. <strong>

**Dragon rider 2416: Thank you, I am glad you like my story and with these all positive comments, I shall go on!**

**Next chapter will jump a few weeks to when Henry receives Zoe's Book and in the enchanted forest, a fort night has passed, I think you can tell what the book is, here is a hint, the book is similar to a certain book from the land of OZ. **

**Also, can I please get more than one review per chapter?" I want to know what people would like to see.**


	5. Chapter 5

As weeks passed, Cody and Rachel visited Toothless and the other dragons that from what he told them were named Cloudjumper, whom also had a rider, and Maleficent, She apparently had a gold and jeweled egg-like capsule wedged in her ear. Once Cody pulled it out, she stopped growling all the time and the ear it was stuck in stopped twitching. Cody's memories of Hiccup helped make a new Prostatic tailfin.

* * *

><p>After two weeks passed, everyone woke up screaming. Merida's order had arrived.<p>

"How in the enchanted forest did a fifteen foot bear carving get in my room?!" Rapunzel shrieked.

"Hey everyone! My order is here!" Merida yelled.

"WE CAN SEE THAT!" everyone else yelled in sync. After the freak out was over, the entire group hauled all of the carvings that were inside the house to the yard (there wasn't enough room in the house). They had to decide what to do with it.

"Why did you buy all this?" Jack questioned.

"I had to say it to get the spell I needed to get here; I could have done without it easily." Merida shot back, although while they were arguing, Rumpelstiltskin was preparing to use the bean.

Meanwhile, with Rumpelstiltskin

He had the bean, the key to getting his son back, all he needed to do was to throw it to the ground, however as it landed, it just sat there, nothing happened. He walked over and picked it up; there was something wrong with this bean.

"It won't work," a kind voice behind him spoke, Rumpelstiltskin turned around to see the blue fairy.

"How come the bean failed?" he questioned the fairy in a more vicious tone than usual.

"Last time there was a magical connection, that link was when Peter Pan was taking children, your son was one of them."

"How do you know that?"

"A fairy that broke the rules traveled there and told me of him he escaped and stopped Pan from going back to that land."

"So the curse will have to be cast either way."

"Unfortunately, it will if you want your son back."

* * *

><p>Cody and Rachel were at granny's diner when Henry arrived.<p>

"Hey Cody, check out what Mary Margaret got me," Henry plopped a book in front of them. Cody stared at the book in disbelief.

"Something wrong Cody?" Henry asked his friend.

"No, it's just, the detail, it's incredible, the detail and leather work is astounding," Cody, picked up the book.

"Something strange happened when I looked at one of the pictures though, it looked like snow white."

"The fairytale character?"

"Yes, when I looked back up at Mary Margaret, she looked just like snow white from the picture, wedding gown and everything. I keep seeing different people as different fairytale characters."

"Oh, well who am I then?" Cody asked.

"Probably one of the poor peasants scouring for food," Rachel commented after playfully nudging him.

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup added.

"Actually I know just who you are." Henry opened the book to a boy with forest green eyes and brown hair wearing some kind of leather contraption, but that wasn't the strangest part.

He was riding a dragon, but not just any dragon, it was Toothless.

* * *

><p>Eventually the group decided to just sell the carvings down at the harbor at low prices. By the end of the day they had sold one fiftieth of the carvings and got over fifty gold coins. Over the next three months they finally sold the last carving, earning them four Rubies, seven hundred and forty three gold coins, thirty seven silver, and eight copper. And that was what they had left over after each of them had a shopping spree and added buildings as well as renovate their house. Hiccup bought himself a top of the line smelter as well as an assortment of tools for blacksmithing and leatherworking. Merida bought a new sword and targets for archery; she even bought a practice dummy for sword fighting. Jack and Zoe bought ice skates and other snow equipment. Rapunzel probably spent the most when she bought all sorts of paint, books, and fabric. Since Hiccup and Rapunzel spent the most, they started repairing their budget by selling cloths, baked goods, leather products, and metalwork sold from blacksmiths. After a few more months of that they then had one emerald, two rubies, eight hundred fifty two gold, forty seven silver, and four copper. The group's little hovel turned into a manor with a fair sized demesne. Over time there appearances changed. Hiccup made a new flight suite that gave a look that said not to mess with him. Merida had a dress made of the skins of a fire demon that was terrorizing the port. Rapunzel had started bradding her hair to keep other people from stepping on it. She also had a variety of gowns and dresses. Jack wore an enchanted blue cloak that would never freeze; he also wore a fancy blue tunic under his cloak. Zoe had started learning magic and was taught by the blue fairy. She taught her the ways of light and neutral magic, such as healing, teleportation, and levitation. Years later they were invited to the wedding of Snow White and Prince James.<p>

* * *

><p>Cody was stunned as he looked at the picture of himself riding Toothless.<p>

"Something wrong Cody?" Henry asked his friend.

With quick thinking, Cody answered, "Henry, I have recently been having dreams, dreams of riding a dragon that looks exactly like this one on the picture." Cody flips through the pages and sees Regina, Henry's mother, dressed in black as a dagger of some kind is thrown at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Henry has the book, and Hiccup recognizes Regina, what's next?<strong>

**Nekoboy mty: thanks for the support, and if you do make a crossover like this one, please make a copy in English.**

**Dragon Rider 2416: thanks for the support Rider of two thousand four hundred and sixteen dragons;(if you don't like me calling you that than just say so) unfortunately if plans stay the same then the Vikings won't actually ride dragons until the missing year or while in Storybrooke( they'll get there somehow).**

**Guest: already updated.**

**Mike2324232: the question has been answered in this chapter.**

**Marc Ello: Well I shall continue.**

**Thefourfriends03: Thank you, the support always helps.**

**Big news everyone, this fanfiction was put on a website! Here's the link**

** wiki/Storybrooke_AU**

**Also if you want to know the money count here, here it is**

**One silver is five copper, one gold is fifty silver, one ruby is a thousand gold, one emerald is five rubies, one sapphire is ten emeralds.**

**I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Pilot

**Sorry about not updating for a while, I hope you can forgive me with this longer-than-usual-chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time<p>

There was a enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know.

Or think we know.

One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen.

Our world.

This is how it happened.

* * *

><p>Prince charming was riding across the hills, through vicious snowstorms, and other fierce terrain, soon he came upon his true love, Snow white, in a wood and glass coffin, as beautiful as ever.<p>

"You're too late." Doc, one of the oldest dwarves spoke sadly.

"No. No!" the prince wailed as he saw the one he loved "Open it."

"I'm sorry, she's gone." Grumpy spoke in a sadder than usual tone.

"At least let me say goodbye." The dwarves removed the lid of the coffin. Prince Charming kisses Snow White, and a burst of the most powerful magic erupts. Snow White awakens with a gasp.

"You... you found me." Snow said between gasps.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" The prince answered sarcastically.

"Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause."

"Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Hiccup, Merida, Jack, Zoe, and Rapunzel<p>

"Guys big news, we got a royal summoning!" Jack was flying back to the manor with the winds carrying him.

"Oh cool, who's it from?" Rapunzel asked as she ran into the living room. Zoe, Hiccup, and Merida soon came in afterwards.

"Snow and Charming, they sent us a summoning." Rapunzel took the envelope and read it to the other four leaning over her shoulder.

_"Dear Hiccup Haddock, Jack frost, Merida Dunbroch, Rapunzel Sunchild, Zoe Frost, Toothless, Pascal, and Angus_

_I am pleased to inform all of you that you're all invited to me and my husband's wedding at our castle, we could never have gotten it back without you. We also appreciate the gifts you sent us, such as the squid ink of petrification, the many paintings, as well as the improved iron weapons and other gifts. We hope to see you there._

_Snow White_

* * *

><p>Cody looked up from his latest project to see his phone ringing.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Cody, is Henry there, I can't find him." Regina spoke with worry.

"No he is not here, I haven't seen him since this morning, why?"

"Henry has been gone for hours and he is not answering his phone."

"Hang on, I'll be right over," Cody hangs up the phone and lets his parents know of the situation. They let some of their friends know and soon Sally and Lewis Breckenridge also came to search.

* * *

><p>The four all had their ways of getting there, Hiccup and toothless broke the sound barrier, again, Zoe flew as well with majestic wings the blue fairy gave her alongside jack with their late dad's shepherd's crook Merida riding on angus on the fierce terrain, Rapunzel, who dug deeper into her power over her sun magic, learned to travel through the rays of light all over the realm, none of them knew how it even worked. Soon though the castle came into view, and the four were at the doorstep showing the invitation to the guards hiccup was rubbing the blue locket around his neck while he was waiting.<p>

"Don't worry buddy, you'll find her again." Jacks meant-to-be-reassuring words didn't help, Hiccup recently dated this girl with rather unique powers but right after she gave him that locket she mysteriously disappeared. While Hiccup was thinking of his lost love, the guards let the little group in as honored guests. When they were inside, Jack and Merida began to Branle (a type of ballroom dance), they had been dating for quite a while, with their mischievous-personalities, they go great together, soon the wedding officially started, Snow was walking down the aisle with her best friend Red close behind her. Then the vows began.

"Snow white, do you take this man before you to be your husband?" The bishop questioned?

"I do," She announced.

"And do you, Prince Charming, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do,"

"Then in the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the two kiss which causes an uproar of cheering, then the doors blast open and the cheering ceases.

"Sorry I'm late," the evil queen announces."

"It's the queen! Run!" Shouted somebody in the crowd.

Prince Charming drew his sword and pointed it at the Queen "She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch!"

"No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need." Snow said to her new husband, he lowers the sword. "You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding."

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift."

"We want nothing from you."

"But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever, and out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." The Evil Queen turns and walks towards the door.

"Hey!" The Queen Turns and Prince Charming throws his sword at her. She disappears in a cloud of smoke, as does the sword; Snow White and Prince Charming hold each other."

* * *

><p>Cody was in the middle of trying to hack Henry's phone through his computer to find Henry's location, when a yellow buggy pulled in the parking area in front of the house, Cody saw Henry and this other woman with a red leather jacket walk to the door. Then Cody, Regina, and Sheriff Graham run to the door.<p>

"Henry? Uh! Henry!" the mayor Runs out and hugs Henry. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real mom!" Henry shouted at Regina

"You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi." Emma lifted her hand up in the air.

"I'll… just… go check the lad, make sure he's okay." Sheriff Graham goes to check on Henry.

"How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" Regina asks Emma

"Got anything stronger?" She jokes

Emma enters the Mayors house, Emma stands in the foyer. Regina enters with a set of glasses

"How did he find me?" Emma Questioned

"No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed; I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

This conversation went on for a little while, then Cody entered the room,

"Well, other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine." Emma saw a lengthy teen enter the room. He appeared to be Twenty, had brownish, red hair, his eyes, though, Emma Never saw a deeper shade of green in her life. But what freaked her out was this guy's left foot was missing, replaced by a metal contraption. Cody saw where Emma's gaze drifted to.

"Car accident,"

"What?"

"My leg, lost it in a car accident, Saved Henry's life in the process," Cody claimed.

**"**Thank you, Cody." The three make their way to the sitting room. "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him." Regina apologized

"Kid's having a rough time, happens." Emma continued.

"It might be my fault, I normally spend time with him but I have been working on a project recently." Cody Announced.

**"**You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?"

"Uh, I keep busy, yeah."

**"**Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

"I'm-sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing."

"What fairytale thing?"

**"**Oh, you know, his book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket."

"I'm sorry, I-really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Henry recently got this book of fairytales, apparently he thinks everyone in Storybrooke is one of these characters. Henry thinks I am some sort of dragon rider, which to be honest sounds pretty cool."

**"**You know what; it's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back."

**"**Of course," Regina answers. Emma leaves, and turns around briefly to find Henry watching her from an upstairs window.

* * *

><p>The group was called to a meeting to decide what to do about the Queens threat.<p>

"I say we fight!" Charming slams fist on table as he says what he wants to do about this predicament.

"Fighting is a bad idea. Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything." Jiminy shot back.

"And how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse." Charming said

"Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?" Doc the Dwarf Questioned.

"I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something." Charming argued.

"There's no point. The future is written." Snow spoke sadly

"No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose!" Charming tried to lift his wife's spirits.

"Maybe it can," she shot back.

"No, not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse then you must believe him about our child. She will be the savior." As Prince Charming soothed his wife The Blue Fairy and some soldiers entered, carrying a tree trunk as well as a crystal, "what the heck is this?"

"Our only hope of saving that child." The blue fairy answered Charming's Question

"A tree? And a Crystal? Our fate rests in these? Let's get back to the fighting thing." Grumpy said

"The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse, and if the crystal is forged into a device of travel it could lead her to this new land. Geppetto, Hiccup, can you build such things?"

"Me and my boy, we can make the vessel," he ruffles Pinocchio's hair.

"With Toothless' help, I can make a compass that will get the child to this realm." Hiccup pats his dragon.

"This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one." Snow White and Prince Charming share a concerned look.

* * *

><p>Emma woke up in a prison cell.<p>

"What are you looking at, sister?" said a man in the cell next to her.

"Hey, Leroy—manners! We have a guest! So you are eh, Henry's mother. How lovely for him to have you back in his life." Said an old man outside the cell

"Actually, I was just dropping him off." Emma came back

"Don't blame ya. They're all brats; who needs 'em." The man, Leroy, shot back.

"Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh... it was not meant to be." The man outside the cell seemed down after talking about this failure.

"Well cry me a river."

The sheriff Enters and unlocks Leroy's cell, "Leroy! I'm going to let you out; you need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble." Leroy smiles falsely, then exits

"Seriously?" Emma Questions

"Regina's drinks; a little stronger than we thought." The sheriff said in a slightly upbeat mood.

"I wasn't drunk; there was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road." Emma shot back in a polite tone

"A wolf. Right." The sheriff says in a sarcastic tone.

Regina could be heard as she enters the building "Graham? Henry's run away again, we have to—"she pauses when she sees Emma "What is she doing here?" she looks at Emma "Do you know where he is?"

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house, and—" Emma indicates the prison bars—"pretty good alibi."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning." The mayor shot back.

"Did you try his friends?" She questioned.

"He doesn't really have any other than Cody and I already talked to him. Henry is kind of a loner."

"Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone he'd be emailing them." Emma suggested

"And you know this how?" Regina questioned.

"Finding people's what I do. Here's an idea; how 'bout you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him." Graham and Regina looked at each other before opening the door.

* * *

><p>A few months after the meeting, Hiccup delivered the crystal in the form of a compass, and the wardrobe was almost complete.<p>

"I don't want to do this." Snow said to her husband.

"It has to be you." He said back to her

"I'm not leaving you." she shot back

"It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse."

"He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday."

"What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You will save me, as I did you." They kiss. Snow White breaks away with a look of pain, "What is it?"

"The baby. She's coming!" they move inside to a bed Ahhh! Help! I can't have this baby now!

**"**Doc, do something." He looks to Snow White_ "_It's going to be okay. The wardrobes almost finished, just—just hold on."

Soon, Snow gives birth to a child, Charming takes the child to the wardrobe, however in the process, one of the evil Queens soldiers stabs him, rendering him unconscious. The soldier opens the wardrobe to see the child is gone.

* * *

><p>After henry was brought home and Emma decided to stay, Henry watched the clock tower then he saw the minute hand go to eight sixteen. Henry smiled knowing that the curse has slightly weakened.<p>

Meanwhile, in the caves beneath Storybrooke.

Cody and Rachel were currently with the dragons when they heard the sound of the clock tower moving.

"It's started," Cody said.

"What's started?" Rachel asked Cody.

"The Clock tower, its moving, the curse, its failing. Soon I won't be the only one who remembers."

* * *

><p><strong>The curse is weakening, how will Regina act to this, and behold, Zoe is a fairy, but who is this girl that gave Hiccup the locket?<strong>

**Dragonrider2416: you'll see the other dragons as Hiccup explores the caves more**

**Marc Ello: why thank you, they will do a variety of things, but, like in the show, I won't tell the enchanted forest parts in chronological order, and you shall see what they do.**

**Makena617: your welcome, I do try my best.**

**Well now that Emma is in Storybrooke. The curse shall weaken, but how will this take place when one of henry's closest friends remembers everything, I hope I update sooner, and for those who don't have cable, you can go to**

** once-upon-a-time?cmp=507&mkwid=mRFYmfUZ&pdv=c&pmt=b&pcrid=46416082677&utm_term=once%20upon%20a%20time%20series&gclid=Cj0KEQjwidKiBRCevbT6yeqPrJQBEiQA1iM2WdtaM9PZp5UJrX12ipd2GdRSeAXbxnVmgoz_6N3kKDAaApZS8P8HAQ**

**to watch season four of once upon a time. Please review and I will update as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7 After Hiccup

Cody was in the caves creating an escape plan for the dragons trapped in the cave. He was planning to use the mining tunnels to help some of them escape, allowing them to soar in the vacant areas of Storybrooke. If he was lucky, he would be able to get more than one out. Cody also was planning to go deeper into the caves. Maybe there were other dragons further in the caves. With luck, he would find a dragon for Rachel, maybe a Deadly Nadder for her. What Cody hoped most of all was that he could get Henry down here, allowing him to ride a drag-

"Cody, you still here?" Rachel said, pulling Cody from his thoughts.

"Just wondering what Henry would think of this place." Cody announced.

"You know what would happen if he told his mother, or as Hiccup remembers, the Evil Queen. She might kill you or Toothless." She rubbed the dragon's snout.

"Maybe, but we still need to figure out something."

"Don't worry Cody, we will," she said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Rachel?"

"Yeah Cody?"

"Once I fix Toothless' tail, how about we see if there are more dragons deeper in these caves?"

Rachel grinned, "Let's do it." Then she kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Astrid threw her axe into a tree out of anger for losing Hiccup's trail. Man that little runt was sneaky, and she was going to find out how he got so good in dragon training. Nobody just gets that good, especially hi-<p>

Her thought were lost when she heard a strange loud sound of sorts. She ran and saw a cove with a blue portal spinning in the pond disappearing. Astrid was shocked. What in Odin's beard did this; it was definitely magic of sorts. She looked for a way down into the cove when she saw a shield wedged in between two rocks. She climbed down to see that it was a shield that went missing a couple weeks ago.

'Hiccup must have been here!' the thought came to her. She then got worried,' If that was a new dragon, then it might have Hiccup!' then a different thought came to her, 'what if Hiccup made the portal.' She distinctly remembered hearing hiccup had purchased something from the deeper parts of Johan's ship while he was here. They say you had to have something truly valuable to so much as go in there. The twins said something about Hiccup leaving the ship with a locked wooden chest. She would have to discuss this with Stoic. But first she had to be sure that the twins were telling the truth.

Astrid soon caught up to the twins; they were with Snotlout who was bowing his head in shame at losing to his cousin, who as he puts it, is lighter than a pebble. When Snotlout saw Astrid, he put on his confident face and began to flirt. , or as Astrid says, consider forcing Gobber's hook into the side of her head, but that was what she might do if silent Sven broke his oath of silence. That man's voice actually caused dragons to flee once, but Sven's voice had the effect of killing ten sheep and a yak that day.

"Hey Babe," Snotlout's flirting began.

"Not. Your. Babe." Astrid said through her clenched teeth.

"Aw com o-oomph," Was all he said before Astrid forced the end of her Axe at Snotlout's stomach.

"Anyways, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you said Hiccup left the deep storage of Johan's ship with something, what was it?"

"All we saw was a wooden box with a lock on it. You would have to ask Stoic."

* * *

><p>Cody was taking a box of equipment to the auto body shop where his dad's friend George (Gobber) worked. Recently Cody has been working on parts for Toothless's tail, and with the clock tower going again; Rachel was able to get a job down at the Harbor so she could sneak some fish for the dragons. Currently Hiccup was making the stirrup so he could control the fin, he already made the fin and Saddle, along with a few support braces, and after he dropped this stuff off in the cavern he went to find Rachel at the docks. She was just coming back with a decent sized catch. Cody offered to help Unload the Boat, there were a decent amount this time, maybe they could sneak some after the fisherman was gone.<p>

"So Cody, how is the tailfin coming?"

"I have all the major components complete, and a few of the smaller ones, I'll just finish the remaining smaller parts and connect them all together and I can get Toothless flying again. Then we could explore deeper in the caverns and find you a dragon, I'm thinking deadly nadder for you."

"A what?"

"A species of dragon, really Quick and light on their feet, has one of the hottest flames, not to mention its tail is covered with poisonous spikes."

"Yup, just my type."

* * *

><p>Astrid was marching up to the Chiefs house, she was going to ask Stoic about what was in that box.<p>

She knocked on the door, "Stoic, you in there?" the Chief opened the door.

"What is it Astrid?" the chief questioned.

"Hiccup got a wooden box from Johan on his last visit; I would like to know what it was."

"Hiccup didn't tell me what was inside it other than it being a failsafe; you would have to talk to Johan about it."

"That's the thing actually; I think he used the failsafe."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw magic of sorts happen in this cove in raven point, a portal, but I only saw a glimpse of it before it closed."

"Now why would he do something like that?

Stoic looked up to think as he tried to connect the dots, why would his son leave now, and how could he afford to collect something like that?

* * *

><p>Cody was attaching the remaining mechanics to Toothless, then, after straightening some rope, it was complete. Cody gave Rachel a hug as she came down into the tunnel.<p>

"Well, good news Rachel, we can now go try to find you a dragon."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we now know what happened after Hiccup left.<strong>

**By the way, I would like to ask my viewers about the thing that has prevented me from updating, I have Ideas for this fanfiction, but they are for future events and keep getting in the way for my ideas for current events, what should I do?**

**Dragon Rider 2416: well, the dragons are coming. However, I should let you know that I am not going to mention this mystery girl for a while, but you will see her, eventually.**

**WikiSorcerer: You shall see in later chapters.**

**Ven: Like I said to Dragon rider 2146, you won't be seeing them for a while.**

**Bteam: I am sorry but he will not leave them alone whether you like it or not. They take part in making this curse.**


	8. Chapter 8 Stormfly

About a week has passed since Emma came to Storybrooke, and so far things have been changing. The clock tower is ticking again, and one of the coma patients woke up. Things really have been getting better for the small town. But underground, it's a different story.

Cody and Rachel were traveling down the crevice that went through the middle of the cavern in hopes of finding more dragons. They were both riding Cody's/ Hiccup's dragon, Toothless, into the crevice.

"How deep is this thing?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know. This thing might pass as bottomless for all we know." Suddenly, they saw a strange red glow to the right. They turned and saw a small Terror flying through the red fog. "Let's go, Toothless." And the three of them traveled into the tunnel to see to where the little dragon traveled.

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin was working on a curse to try to find his son when he got a visitor.<p>

"Hello dearie. What business do you have with me now?" he turned around to see a lanky boy about seventeen wearing some strange contraption.

"I would like to make a deal Rumple. I know all about your little curse, and I would like to add something to it."

"Go on."

"I know that this curse will take people to another land, a land without magic. When this curse actually happens, I want something that will follow us to this new land."

"And what would this thing that you want to follow us be?"

"Dragons." Hiccup answered.

* * *

><p>As the trio flew down this new tunnel they saw what appeared to be another massive cavern. In the center was a pit with glowing red mist coming out. Covering all of the ledges were a multitude of species of dragons. From Deadly Nadders to Monstrous Nightmares to some species Hiccup had never seen before. There was even a Skrill on one of the ledges. They landed on a ledge of their own when they saw something unexpected. The mist cleared to reveal a massive greyish blue dragon right in the center of the pit. They couldn't see all of it and backed up, only to accidently kick a rock off the edge. The dragon looked in their direction<p>

"Okay Toothless, we got to get outa here. Now!" The dragon lunged at them but missed thanks to Toothless' impressive speed.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight dearie, you want blood-thirsty flying reptiles who steal livestock and burn down the homes of innocent people to follow us from our world to this one?" Rumple questioned.<p>

"Yes." Hiccup said in a tone that carried no emotion.

"Okay," he answered, "but it is goanna cost you."

"I know you like sentimental objects, so I got two particular items." Hiccup pulled a doll of some kind of dragon and a Viking helmet out of a sack. "This doll was something my mother made for me before she died. And the helmet belongs to a matching set of my father's. It once belonged to my mother and represents the only moment my father was proud of me." Hiccup held the objects out. Rumple then inspected them.

"Well, looks like they will do very nicely." He pulls out a contract with all the necessary information to add dragons to the curse he is creating. "Just sign here," he said pointing to a spot on the contract, "and dragons will be taken with the curse as well."

"As actual dragons right, not turned into humans?" Hiccup questioned.

"Oh, all right." Rumple turned the contract to himself and changed a few things.

"Much better," Hiccup said when he finished reading the contract. He then signed it.

"Now, any dragon caught in the curse will be taken with us to this new land."

"Thank you, Rumple." And with that Hiccup left the 'man' to do his work.

* * *

><p>"Cody, what was that thing?" Rachel questioned.<p>

"A dragon, and one I never saw before."

"What should we do about i-" Rachel was interrupted when she heard a squawk of some kind and saw a blue Deadly Nadder. Rachel curiously walked up to it slowly, her hand raised. When she was really close, she turned her head away and held her hand out to the dragon. After a few seconds, Rachel felt warm scales as the dragon leaned into her hand. She looked at the dragon in front of her.

"I'll call you Stormfly." The dragon squawked in approval of her new name.

"Well, now you got your dragon, so what should we do next?" Cody questioned Rachel as she was petting her new dragon.

"I don't know. You got any Ideas?" Rachel started scratching Stormfly who started to push into her hands. Her expression just kept saying 'more, more, I like this.' Rachel then scratched under Stormfly's chin, which caused the dragon to faint in pure bliss.

"Well, first we need to get a saddle for Stormfly here" He started scratching Toothless, who purred in bliss as well.

"Then what?"

"We will help some of the dragons escape this cavern and let them into the forests."

"And how will we do that? There isn't really an opening big enough for them to fit through that won't get them noticed."

"I already got a plan for that. We lead them out through the mining tunnels. I found a place where we can get explosives. The, once we are in a tunnel that is a safe distance from the town, we set the explosives. When we see daylight, we and the dragons bolt to the forest. We will only have a few seconds before people notice a crater, so we will have to do this quick."

"So when are we doing this great escape?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Well look at that, Rachel's got a dragon. I hope this friendship doesn't go downhill when she remembers. And now we know where that crater to the mines came from.<strong>

**Dragon Rider 2416: well the dragons are returning and your advice really helped. I have an idea for next time, and don't worry I fixed that spacing problem.**

**The dragon girl: I could see where you put those together, but I am not showing this person for a while. Another thing, when did I mention this girl having special powers? Also, it's pronounced Arendelle, And Hiccup is not a chief, he left before that could happen.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel mentioned at some point, I am saving Jack and Merida for the episode with Hansel and Gretel though. I'll try to update sooner, bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 that still small voice

**Hey everyone, I am going to try to input Jiminy Cricket and Pinocchio into this one so of I do a bad job please forgive me.**

* * *

><p>It was around nine when they were at one of the mining tunnels that were close to the surface and still a good distance from the town. Cody had Toothless and Stormfly with him, Astrid was above ground as a look out for people if they came along; Cloudjumper and Maleficent were too big to fit through the tunnels, the other two barely fit through the tunnels at all. Once they were at the point of escape though. Hiccup set up the explosives and waited till his watch was at nine exactly.<p>

"Okay Toothless," Cody began, "plasma blast in,"

"5,"

"4,"

"3,"

"2,"

"1,"

"Now!"

The dragon then released a plasma blast on the explosives causing the roof of the mine to collapse. With their limited time before people noticed the crater that was created the two dragons bolted to the forests, keeping low and not stopping until they were a safe distance from the town.

* * *

><p>Jack was on his stroll through the woods spreading snow and fun when he came across a small boy leaning against a tree crying, the boy seamed young, about seven or eight, he had his head in his arms in sadness, and for some strange reason, jack could smell something strange, like that one day when Merida's order came in. even after they sold all those carvings he couldn't get that smell out of his nose for a month. 'He must be a carver' Jack thought as he wandered over to the boy.<p>

"You okay kid?" Jack asked the boy in front of him.

"Please, 'sniff' just leave me alone, you'll just tease me just because I'm different." The boy said, Jack was stunned to think that the boy would think he would tease him, I mean look at him! If he was any paler he would be a freaking snowman for crying out loud!

"Do I look like I'm goanna tease you? The only harm I do to people is small and it's to convince people to have fun." The boy looked up from his sitting position and looked at Jack, and then Jack understood why people teased him and why he smelled like polished wood.

It was because he was literally made of wood!

* * *

><p>Once the Dragons were in the forest, Cody buried his legs in the rubble and used a rock to cut himself across the cheek to look like he was caught in the cave in. Before the dust cleared however, he used a tranquilizer he took from the hospital on himself and then buried it deep in the rubble, by the time the dust cleared he was passed out, when Rachel saw him she dashed to him and called for help. Soon an ambulance came in and put him on a stretcher and took him to the hospital, Rachel was looking at him with worry, but she was more worried if the dragons got into the forest fast enough to have not been seen by anyone. When Henry got to the scene however he saw Cody on a stretcher being taken to an ambulance. She ran to the boy and got him out of his state of shock, he then hugged her, and Rachel could feel him shaking with worry.<p>

"Will he be alright Rachel?" Henry asked her.

"He survived amputation; I think he can handle a few cuts and bruises." Rachel tried to reassure him when she saw the mayor run over from her car and hug her son.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"It's Cody, he was caught in the land mine. The medical team got him so he should be fine." Rachel explained to the mayor. When Isaac came over she explained the same thing and ran to the hospital but not without informing his wife.

* * *

><p>When Jack saw the boy he was a little surprised at first but then his common sense spoke to him. 'I live with a dragon rider and a girl with over seventy feet of glowing hair, this is just a single snowball compared to my life' Jack had a habit of referring to snow and ice when he makes a reference. Back to the current situation, Jack grabbed one of the boy's wooden hands.<p>

"I'm not goanna tease you just cause your different. I have a pretty weird life myself."

"I'm pretty sure my life is weirder, and not just because I'm made of wood."

"Try me," Jack dared."

"Okay, my name is Pinocchio, my best friend is a conscience, and I was carved from a magical oak tree by my father. At least I think it was an oak tree; and I was once a puppet until I was brought to life when my father wished upon a star. Try to beat that" The boy, who said his name is Pinocchio answered.

"Okay, my name is Jack Frost, my sister is an ice fairy, I can control wind and snow, my best friend rides a dragon, one of my other friends is a girl with seventy feet of hair, and my girlfriend is a red head who can shoot two arrows at a target and have one go right through the other, no magic used whatsoever."

Pinocchio was in thought for a few seconds. "Okay you win."

"Now, if you want people to stop teasing you, there are three ways, the first one is to just tell them that they are just jealous that you are special, it also helps to list things to be jealous about."

"Well I don't need to breathe so I can go underwater for as long as I want, and my food source would be light and water so I wouldn't need to worry about starving unless there was a draught."

"You can use those to easily convince someone of jealousy. Then there's the second way to stop people from picking on you, tell them that you are happy the way you are and you would never change that, though you should only do this one of you are being truly honest."

"What's the third one?"

"Well tha-" Jack was saying something when someone, or rather something, came out of the forest calling for Pinocchio.

"Oh Pinocchio there you are, I was so worried about you." Jack had seen many things in his life, but he never expected to see a talking cricket in a suit carrying an umbrella. The Cricket turned to face Jack, "who might you be sir?"

"Oh I'm Jack, and you are?" He held his finger out to the cricket.

"Jiminy, Jiminy Cricket." Then they shook hands.

* * *

><p>Once things died down and everyone left, Rachel and Henry went to see Cody in the infirmary, doctor Whale managed to bandage his cuts and bruises and said they would make a few scars, and to help with his popularity Rachel said that he pushed her out of the area before any serious damage could happen to her. Scott tried to flirt with her saying that he could have saved her just as easily, he was just like a younger version of Doctor Whale when it came to flirting, if it wasn't a serious relationship, and by that he meant marriage, then you can step in and flirt. Anyways, the doctors said to keep Cody in the hospital for another day or two just in case. Cody would have another heroic story to tell at work, he might even get a raise to help with his goal. He was saving up to go to UM, the university of Maine. He wanted to go to get a degree in engineering and with luck, he would be invited to the place for his inventions, but for now, he has been going to the local collage in Storybrooke to collect his fill of knowledge. His dad wanted him to go to get an athletic scholarship and follow in the family business, his mother though told him to pursue his dreams. So that's what he did. But let's get back on track with this story and tell about his goals and dreams later.<p>

* * *

><p>As the three went to Pinocchio's home they had a little chat and Jack learned how Jiminy was once human but changed to a cricket to help put people on the right path. Hiccup actually told a story about how some Vikings literally get rid of their conscience and destroy it. These people often had to be locked up or tied to a raft and drifted out to sea. Once they got back to the workshop, jack looked around at all the wooden creations, Jack see's an old man run over to Pinocchio and hug him.<p>

"Oh my boy, your safe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Papa, would you like to meet my new friend?" the old man looks up to Jack with a warm smile.

"Thanks for helping my boy, who are you exactly?"

"Jack frost," Jack holds his hand out to greet Pinocchio's father.

"I'm Geppetto." The man says when he shakes Jack's hand.

* * *

><p>When Cody woke up on the day he could leave Rachel was sitting by his bed.<p>

"Cody something bad happened, I'll explain it when you're out of bed." Rachel then walked out of the hospital; Cody got into his normal brown jacket and green shirt and attached his prostatic, then walked out after the Okay from Doctor Whale. He walked up to Rachel to see what happened.

"So what's happened in my absence?" Cody questioned

"The dragons are fine, they found this cove deep in the forest to hide in. they are getting a good supply of fish there and there is a cave for them to hide in incase of hikers, but that's not what I'm worried about, its Henry."

"What happened?"

"He nearly discovered the cavern, he could have seen the dragons, and we need to be careful. I went to visit Cloudjumper and Maleficent and they are doing fine. Hennery though is grounded for going into the mines.

Well why don't you show me where this cove is?" Cody had a feeling a particular piece of land was brought back as well.

* * *

><p>After greeting each other Pinocchio told his dad about what Jack said to him to help with the bullying. This really seemed good to him that someone was trying to help his boy. While they were off carving Jack and Jiminy went to have a talk.<p>

"So you managed to help him with the bullying problem, thanks for that."

"Yeah I try to help people have fun in sadder times, like I try to get people to have fun in the snow, it helps people to find something good in the harsher seasons."

"I'll need to remember that." Jiminy said.

"You know we are a lot alike Jiminy."

"How so?"

"We both act as a voice to put people on a certain path, you for better; I do it so people can have fun."

"You make a good point Jack." Then Jack looked out the window.

"It's almost sunset, I better get home." He said goodbye to the little family and flew off.

* * *

><p>As Cody and Rachel made their way to the forest to see where the dragons went off to, but Cody had a good feeling he knew where they were heading.<p>

"So what did happen with Henry?"

"Well, he snuck out and went into the mines to try and search for some proof that he is correct. Dr. Hopper went in to go after him, he managed to save him and nearly died in the process. By the way were here."

Cody looked at the scene before him and more memories filled his head.

It was the cove where he befriended Toothless.

* * *

><p><strong>Well looks like the cove was transported here as well. Also, is anybody actually reading this story? Anyways I also need some help. I have plans for the next few chapters to the Hansel and Gretel point but after that I'm kind of stuck; I would like to know what my viewers would like to see?<strong>

**Dragon Rider 2416: well don't worry, it's here now.**

**I'll try to update around a week or two next time. Hope you enjoyed, bye.**


End file.
